


A Fateful Day

by CressLuna



Series: Xenoblade Oneshots [2]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Gen, POV Original Character, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CressLuna/pseuds/CressLuna
Summary: Kirix is one to run away from trouble, but he can't stay away from a friend he had a falling out with.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Xenoblade Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093784
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	A Fateful Day

‘’And that’s how I got involved with an Ardun.’’ Egil concluded with a chuckle. ‘’I kid you not. Stick to a shop if you find yourself wanting to try Armu milk.’’

There were chuckles from the onlooking Machina as Egil was sharing his tales from his adventures on the Bionis, the Titan in front of the Mechonis. Kirix was among them, listening with a wry smile. He made sure to be further in the back in order not to be noticed by his former friend, but his hulking size didn’t make it any easier for him, though.

He and Egil had a falling out not so long ago, ending their friendship. It did hurt to see the other Machina fall quiet, but it was better for Egil to be around with people who were genuine towards him. He did it for his friend.

Oh did he miss his company. His laughter.

He doesn’t want to be found or seen by Egil, but he misses him too much to avoid him completely.  
When word reached him that Egil had returned from the Bionis, Kirix couldn’t help himself but to seek Egil’s usual place where he shared tales of his adventures on the other Titan to anyone willing to listen.

Even if they’re not talking right now, it kind of brings him back to old times. When they’d still spend a lot of time together talking or working on machinery in companionable silence.

Kirix was too deep in thought to notice his fellow Machina leaving the place, putting him in Egil’s line of sight. His body tensed when he realized Egil was looking at him, an unreadable expression on his face. Miqol and Vanea, who were next to him, were talking, having not taken any note of the change of atmosphere. 

He felt a warmth of embarrassment creeping up his neck, but he didn’t know what to do. Approach Egil? Tell him he’s sorry? Run away and prove Egil’s remark about him running away from problems rather than face them head on?

His left hand started to fiddle with a wire on his right wrist. Something he does subconsciously whenever he is unsure what to do. Apparently, Egil noticed because he started to approach him.

Kirix’ flight instincts are screaming at him to run away. He had always ran away from problems and yet he’s still alive and kicking. It’s worked so far, right?  
  
Why does he feel like he’s soldered to this very tile in this very street of Agniratha then?

He looks away, he can’t handle this anymore. He knows fully well Egil has no reason to talk to him ever again. He ruined their friendship by running away when Egil tried to mend it. And Egil is better off without him. He has Vanea, he has his father, he has the love of the Machina majority. He has… Arglas.

There’s no room for a hot-headed and faulty Machina in that perfect world of Egil. Right? 

Kirix finally regained control of his body and was about to turn around and walk away when he felt a hand on his shoulder. His stomach sank. The inevitable confrontation. And it was Egil who reached out. Again.

When will he finally learn Kirix is no good to have around?

With a deep sigh, Kirix closed his eyes and turns around, mentally embracing himself for what’s to come. He did not expect to see Egil’s worried face when he opened his eyes again. He was standing there, looking up to meet his eyes.

Kirix hated that Egil’s hand was on his shoulder. It flipped his stomach upside down. Only Egil could cause that feeling by mere touch. Yet it is not mutual. Egil has his eyes set on someone else.  
  
That was someone on the other Titan across the sea.

Someone tall and handsome. Kirix remembered how his heart lurched when Egil shyly mentioned that the one he was crushing on had those adjectives. Little did he know it was a white-haired Giant.

And that may have caused the rift between them. He did not want to interfere. He did not want Egil to know what he truly felt for this black-and-orange Machina.  
And so he defaulted to his usual tactics: Running from trouble. He started to avoid certain topics. He ended up avoiding Egil himself. And when Egil finally confronted him, he blew up at Egil and ran away once again by ending their friendship.

He has realized how much of a jerk he was a long time ago. He could not have expected his former friend to have read his mind. Yet he had blamed him for everything during his outburst. And here he was, worrying about him instead of being mad.

Lady Meyneth bless his soul. No wonder he is so well liked among their kin.

Kirix closed his eyes once again and tried to wrench himself out of Egil’s grasp, but Egil wasn’t relenting. His grasp still firmly on Kirix’ shoulder, Egil pulled the taller Machina into a hug.

He tried to resist, but he quickly gave up. His former friend knew exactly how to get through to him. A hug was precisely what he needed, but he did not expect to get one from the one he had practically tossed aside. One who had every right to be mad at him. The thought made him feel small.

He had a hard time fighting back tears pricking in his eyes, but he managed. Barely.

‘’Why?’’ Kirix uttered, as he broke the hug. The question took his former friend aback.

‘’Because you are my friend.’’

‘’Am I?’’ Genuine surprise seeped through his voice. ‘’After everything I did to you?’’

‘’Kirix.’’ He spoke softly. ‘’I know you since we left our pods. You may have done questionable deeds before, but they were never without motive.’’ A small smile graced his face.

‘’Therefore, Kirix, I have to ask you this.’’ Egil grasped his hand firmly, indicating he was serious. ‘’The last time we met, why did you act out like that?’’

Kirix had known this question was coming as soon he saw Egil approaching him, but was still caught off guard. He knew he would have had to explain sooner or later. He couldn’t lie to Egil at this point, but he didn’t want to confess either. The least he wanted was to interfere with what Egil has with Arglas now. Jealous or not, even he is not blind to how happy the Giant and the other Titan made him.

‘’Egil…’’ Scrambling for a coherent way to explain this whole mess and hopefully fix their long-time friendship, Kirix wasn’t sure what to say other than Egil’s name. He shook his head. ‘’I’m trying to figure out how to tell you…’’ He chuckled half-heartedly. ‘’You know by now I’m terrible with words.’’

‘’That’s okay.’’ Egil squeezed Kirix’ hands a little. ‘’Take your time. You have my undivided attention.’’

He realized now it is better to get it over with. Tell him exactly as it pops up in his head and see what happens. It may reduce his chances at mending what’s left of their friendship, but at least, he’ll have confronted a problem rather than running from it. And he’s willing to do that for the one he considers his closest friend.

‘’Okay…’’ Egil looked up to him, listening attentively. ‘’Well, it’s because…’’

Screams and other noises interrupted him. Confused, both Egil and he looked around to see other Machina looking up with confusion and fear etched in their faces. There was also a white glow that drew his attention. It was unfamiliar, yet familiar… He had seen it before but he wasn’t sure where.

What he saw beyond the glow froze him in place. Fear and disbelief running through his body. He did not know how to react or what to do.

A tall and hulking silhouette was bringing something down on Agniratha.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so much for not posting on my Ao3. I want to share what I write, even if it absolutely terrifies me to do so. I cannot grow if I hoard everything I write without ever looking for feedback. So be it, I guess. 
> 
> This one-shot was to explore a Machina OC of mine. I wasn't sure which direction I wanted to go with Kirix. Also some Egil self-indulgence just because. 
> 
> I may write more about Kirix in particular as I'm still trying to get a hold of this character. But I do like the idea of a giant hulking Machina who has issues with problem-solving when it comes to other people.  
> And no, I do not plan on shipping him with Egil. Just an one-sided crush. I mean, who wouldn't have a crush on him?


End file.
